More then Just Friends
by feelthewindxx
Summary: He tapped her date on the shoulder and asked “May I have this dance?” and flashed him a grin that said 'say yes'. His smile faltered and said “Ladies Choice.” Lily smiled at her date and placed her gloved hand into James’ outstretched palm.


"Gentlemen…find that special girl for this song. You know the one, that friend."

James Potter wove though the crowd as a Muggle Band started playing. It was the graduation dance, and unluckily, Lily Evans, had decided to go with a Hufflepuff 7th year. He finally found her as the bands into was sounding.

He tapped her date on the shoulder and asked; "May I have this dance?" and flashed him a grin that said 'say yes'. His smile faltered and said; "Ladies Choice." Lily smiled at her date and placed her gloved hand into James' outstretched palm. He smiled cockily and kissed Lily's hand. She swatted his lips away, but followed him none-the-less. The band started to just as James and Lily made it to the dance floor.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…  
_

Lily smiled as she looked into James' eyes. Just recently, they had started doing this. She had allowed James' to escort her to classes and, she…she had started to fancy him.Of course, the only one that knew was her best friends. As soon as he backed down and didn't ask her out every waking moment, she had gotten to see his softer side. James started gaze back, Lily blushed. They both knew what was going on with each other. Even Sirius joked and called them 'Hogwarts own Married Couple'. _  
_

_I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah  
_

But years of rejection and thn just saying yes to James made Lily shy. Very shy. So she didn't say a thing. She just admaired from afar what she hade hated years ago/

_  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
__Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen_

Sirius Black, Ivory Sawn, Payal Patel, and Remus Lupin where looking at James and Lily. As for that, everyone was looking at James and Lily. All expect for the Slytherins. James was leading Lily so gently that they gilded along the Marble Floor. They looked…so in love. So Perfect. So out of a movie.

_  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

James had stopped asking Lily out yes, but that didn't mean he couldn't dream. He was thinking of black haired, green eyed Potters running around. He didn't know that he was muttering things like 'James jr. Say sorry to Lily. Now' and 'I love you Lils'. Lily could hear him, but didn't say a word, because, fact was: She'd had the same daydream earlier this morning,  


Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
Seeing my face smile  
Cause now we're more than friends 

Their eyes where locked and they didn't even notice all the attention they where getting. He smiled and said; "Lily?"

"Hmm James?"

"C-can…I….What I'm trying to say is.." He took a deep breath and brought his face closer to Lily waiting for a reaction. There was none. He brought his face closer, closer and closer till he could smell her perfume. Then soflty kissed her on the lips. Once, Twice, Thrice, They pulled apart as the song came to a close.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking about how we used to be just friends_

_La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La, La  
How we used to be (How we used to be)  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La (Just friends)  
La, La, La, La, La  
How we used to be just friends_

**xxxx**

**Just Friends Belongs To The Jonas Brothers ****Harry Potter and The Wizarding World belongs to JKR.**

**Review please. :**


End file.
